


Devourer 吞噬者

by alucard1771



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>Hannibal登门拜访，随之而来的还有饥饿</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devourer 吞噬者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devourer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767330) by [scarecrowes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowes/pseuds/scarecrowes). 



**Devourer 吞噬者**   


By：scarecrowes  
  
  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Category: M/M  
Fandom: Hannibal (TV)  
Relationship:HL/WG  
Additional Tags:POV Second Person; One-Sided Relationship; Obsession  
  
  
Notes:  
Done for a prompt on the kinkmeme that was probably intended for a much lighter fill. Fixating Hannibal is the best Hannibal though, in my humble opinion...  
原地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/767330>  
授权：有  


   
 [http://i356.photobucket.com/albu ... ull_zps3b118320.png](http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/alucard1771/null_zps3b118320.png)   
   
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～   
   
    Will应门时的样子，让你一秒就能看出：是你刚刚惊醒了他。这种时候，你是看不到他在明尼苏达表现出来的那种隐隐的警觉的——你看到的，只有他身上的快干棉质T恤。和前几次一样，他浑身都覆着冷汗，暗色的头发纠结而潮湿，全身都因为你前脚踏上门廊时驱走的梦魇而绷得紧紧的。   
    他开门的瞬间，狗群拥挤着跑了出来，毫不在意他赤裸的双足以及你铮亮的鞋。你知道他驯养它们（是他告诉你的，体贴的男孩）但是这里共有八只，他说的却是六只。你微笑地看着草坪上打滚的毛球和粉色的舌头，好奇他是不是因为这地方的地名才和那群流浪狗住在这里的。   
    沃尔夫查普「注：Wolf's Trap，字面有"狼的陷阱"之意」。你几乎为此感到好笑。   
    "早上好，Will。"你挥了挥手中的保温瓶和一堆保鲜盒，像是拿着份不会被拒绝的礼物，"我真心希望你已经饿了。"   
    他若有所思地舔了舔唇，盯着那些塑料制品和你的指甲边缘，并不看你的脸。   
    "噢。请进。"他抽着鼻子，在门口回身给你让出空间，结结巴巴地维护着自己的礼貌。奇怪的是，你并不完全介意他身上那些长期疏离造成的生涩。相反，你劝他坐在他小小的（充满狗的气味，空闲到令人不快的）厨房，一件件摆开你带来的东西。   
    Will躁动着，为你推到他手边的杯子坐立不安，但你很清楚，这不适并非出于你的沉默。他只在试着区分，尽可能地收拾好被突然惊醒之后，脑子里混乱不堪的感觉。   
    你微笑地看着这一切发生。控制，是你最基本的能力之一。   
    而食欲，也许也是其中之一。他大口咽下你倒给他的咖啡，而你凝视着他喉结的动作。   
    （他从未注意到这些。这是他为拒绝眼神交流必须付出的代价。）   
    此刻，你内里汹涌的饥饿感并不令人吃惊——毕竟，饥饿，是你所知的一切。你是饥饿的鉴赏家，而你深知此刻袭击你的，不是它的存在表象，而是它的自然本质。   
    你并不想杀死Will Graham。   
    （噢，你想的，但发自肺腑地，你更乐于看到他眼中发条般咔嗒作响的，变幻着的一切。也许他还会想起Hobbs的声音——"你瞧？"）   
    你想要拥有他。或者，拥有他最根本的部分——那一点闪烁的微光，一面反射、洞察一切黑暗的镜子。   
    你观察着他肌肉虬结的上臂，潮湿的紧贴身体的衣服。你很好奇，他还能苦苦支撑多久，在你像审判死者的阿米特「注：古埃及吞食罪人灵魂的女魔」大口吞食幽灵一般地，吞下他的心之前。   
    （也许，这其中最激动人心的部分，以及你在这里炫耀自身的原因，是他可以——他也能吞食你的心。）   
    你伸手取走狼藉的杯盘，空闲的另一只手带着刻意离开椅子的边缘。你放在他肩胛处的手掌（过分温暖、潮湿，甚至有些发黏的棉布还有，噢，这绝对不行）为你收获了一副双眼圆睁的惊讶表情，那击中了你太阳穴附近的某处地方，却不是眼睛。果不其然，他猛地扭开身体，仿佛你烫伤了他，还发出全然滑稽的声音，展露他疼痛的脊背。厌恶接触，缩起的肩膀搭建的易碎堡垒痛恨任何人的入侵。你也并不例外。你还并不例外。   
    但这都只是一时。   
    "抱歉，亲爱的Will。我没有考虑周到。"   
    他没有笑，但他龇牙的动作带给你的疼痛，却比任何人都多上许多。   
    都只是一时。   
    快了。   
 

  
   
END

  


  


 

[   
](http://virgilz.lofter.com/tag/Hannigram)


End file.
